Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6D52:5819:EDA2:2A72-20191127125008
| address = 98 Port Rd Adelaide SA 5007 Australia | location = Hindmarsh | coordinates = | broke_ground = 1990 | built = | opened = | renovated = | expanded = | closed = | demolished = | owner = Government of South Australia | operator = Adelaide Entertainments Corporation | cost = 44 million in 2016 dollars )}} | architect = | project_manager = | structural engineer = | services engineer = | general_contractor = | main_contractors = | seating_type = | capacity = 11,300 1,950 https://www.theaec.net/ConcertsEvents/VenueInfo/VenueDetails.aspx | suites = | record_attendance = | dimensions = | field_shape = | acreage = | volume = | tenants = Adelaide Thunderbirds (ANZ/NNL) (2010–2013; 2018–present) Adelaide 36ers (NBL) (2019–present) | embedded = | website = | publictransit = }} The Adelaide Entertainment Centre (AEC) is an indoor arena located in the South Australian capital of Adelaide. It is used for sporting and entertainment events. It is the principal venue for concerts, events and attractions for audiences between 1,000 and 11,300.https://www.theaec.net/ConcertsEvents/VenueInfo/VenueDetails.aspx It is located on Port Road in the suburb of Hindmarsh, just north-west of the Adelaide city centre. With modern architecture and acoustics, function rooms and catering, the Adelaide Entertainment Centre provides a live entertainment venue for hundreds of thousands of people each year. In 2010 the Adelaide Entertainment Centre completed a $52 million redevelopment with a new entry and theatre complex. History The AEC was established by the Government of South Australia in response to rising demand from the people of South Australia (primarily Adelaide) for a suitable venue for international and local popular entertainment and sport. The 3,500 capacity Apollo Stadium, which had been Adelaide's primary entertainment and indoor sports venue since 1969, was increasingly considered to be too small to meet this need and by the end of the 1980s many international music acts were bypassing Adelaide (especially in the winter months) on their Australian tours due to the lack of a suitable indoor venue (the only other viable indoor venues in Adelaide were the Adelaide Festival Centre or the Thebarton Theatre, both of which only held 2,000 which was even less than the Apollo's capacity). To meet the demand for a new indoor venue that could hold upwards of 10,000 people, the AEC was announced in late 1989 and would be built at a cost of AU$44 million. Building for the venue began in early 1990 and involved the excavation of 75,200 tonnes of earth and the pouring of 36,480 tonnes of concrete, the largest concrete pour in South Australia at the time, as well as over 750,000 hours on construction. The Main Arena floor is 65.4 metres by 42.1 metres and the roof height is approximately 20 metres from the Arena floor (approximately the height of a 5 storey building). The clear span of the Arena is 85 metres, the 8 roof trusses weighed a total of 216 tonnes and 980 tonnes of structural steel was used in the construction. The Adelaide Entertainment Centre was officially opened on 20 July 1991 by John Bannon, the then Premier of South Australia. Before the AEC was built it was generally believed by the people of Adelaide that it would also be the new home of the Adelaide 36ers who played in the National Basketball League as they played their home games at Apollo and a move there when it opened seemed natural as ticket demand for the 36ers was more than twice what the old stadium could hold. This speculation was also fueled by the success of other teams in the NBL, namely the Brisbane Bullets, Perth Wildcats, and Sydney Kings who had all moved into their respective cities larger Entertainment Centres and were attracting record crowds. However, both Basketball SA and the 36ers wanted their own venue that would provide a home for basketball in SA, and thus the AU$16 million, 8,000 seat Clipsal Powerhouse (now Titanium Security Arena) was opened in 1992. The South Australian Government assigned responsibility for the management of the AEC to the Grand Prix Board in 1989. In August 1998, the Government established the Adelaide Entertainments Corporation. The first Board of Directors for the AEC was formally appointed on 9 February 1999. The current Board consists of seven Directors. In 2007, the Rann Government announced plans to renovate the Adelaide Entertainment Centre. The Government released the statement: "The State Government is committed to the vision of creating a vibrant entertainment and media precinct on the Adelaide Entertainment Centre Site". On 6 August 2007, the renovation plans were passed and construction began on the $52 million upgrade. Tourism Minister Jane Lomax-Smith said: "the upgrade comes on the back of a record-breaking last 12 months, with more than 370,000 passing through the centre's doors, and record profits recorded." The renovation included: major upgrades of the foyer, backstage area and corporate facilities; creation of additional car parking; new staging and curtains; renovation of administration areas; and restoration of the heritage-listed Revelations Chapel for use as a wedding and function venue. In the main arena itself 8,000 new seats were also installed. The centre not only holds music and cultural events, but hosts the occasional sporting event such as netball, as well as Professional Wrestling with the World Wrestling Entertainment using the venue for the Adelaide leg of their Australian tours since 2004. On 7 November 2010, the centre played host to the ANZ Championship grand final between local team the Adelaide Thunderbirds and the Waikato Bay of Plenty Magic team from New Zealand. The Thunderbirds won the grand final 52-42 in front of 9,300 fans.ANZ Grand Final results @ Austadiums The Entertainment Centre was chosen over the Thunderbirds home venue of ETSA Park which only holds 3,200 and their former alternate venue, Titanium Security Arena, due to its ability to hold more spectators and because ticket demand was more than the Titanium's 8,000 capacity. The centre also hosted the opening two games of the 2012 Holden Netball Quad-Series in a double header with Australia taking on England and New Zealand taking on South Africa. On 14 July 2013, the AEC hosted its second ANZ Championship grand final when the Thunderbirds hosted the Queensland Firebirds. The T-Birds kept their winning record at the venue when they defeated the Firebirds 50-48 in front of 9,000 fans. Since 2018, the Thunderbirds have utilised the Entertainment Centre as an alternate home venue. Kylie Minogue performed here for the first time on 25 and 26 April 2001, during her On A Night Like This. Minogue returned on 30 November and 1 December 2006 as part of her Homecoming Tour. Kylie performed again 18 June 2011 as part of her Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour and 17 March 2015 during her Kiss Me Once Tour. She will return on 11 March 2019, during her Golden Tour. On 23 July 2007, Irish vocal pop band Westlife held a concert for The Love Tour supporting their album The Love Album. On 4 October 2014, Miley Cyrus performed in the Entertainment Centre during the Bangerz Tour for the second time since her last sold out show in 2011 during her Gypsy Heart Tour. On 9 October 2018 Cher performed at this arena as part of her Here We Go Again Tour . After the centre's success, the number of regular plays and musicals decline in 2010s, as the Adelaide Festival Centre opposite the Adelaide Oval took over with musicals such as Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Sound Of Music and Matilda (shown in 2014, 2016 and 2017). Centre features The footprint of the site is (approx 7 acres), and includes a large foyer area, a event arena, seven function rooms, car parking, logistic facilities and administrative offices. The arena is the largest auditorium in South Australia. The centre it is capable of operating in several different modes, including an 'intimate' mode (2,000–4,500 patrons), end stage mode (4,500–7,500 patrons) and '360-degree' mode. With a general admission floor and Corporate-level seating, the maximum capacity of the AEC of 11,300, making it the third-largest permanent indoor arena in Australia behind Sydney's Qudos Bank Arena (21,032) and the Brisbane Entertainment Centre (14,500), and the fifth-largest Australian arena behind the Sydney Super Dome (Qudos), Melbourne's Rod Laver Arena (16,200), the Perth Arena (14,856) and the Brisbane Entertainment Centre (both the Rod Laver and Perth arenas are retractable roof venues). The AEC has a complete in-house catering operation that provides for audience food and beverage requirements, as well as banquet, function, seminar, tradeshow, corporate suites and backstage requirements. The AEC also provides corporate hospitality in the form of 31 suites that are leased on a 2–5-year basis. Functions The Adelaide Entertainment Centre holds various functions throughout the year for corporate clients and private hirers including gala banquets, dinners, breakfasts, conferences, weddings and wedding ceremonies. The Arena can accommodate a banquet for up to 1000 guests. The AEC is also home to the Revelations Chapel which is heritage listed and non-denominational. This venue can host both wedding ceremonies and functions. Car parks The Adelaide Entertainment Centre has more than 1,400 car park spaces available on site for concert-goers. Entry or exit is via Mary Street, Manton Street or Adam Street only. A $15 parking fee applies for event parking.https://www.theaec.net/ConcertsEvents/VenueInfo/Parking.aspx Transport A tram service operates from Glenelg via the Adelaide city centre, free of charge to and from the city. A taxi stand is situated on Port Road next to the main entrance of the AEC. Bus stops are located on Port Road and Manton Street (rear of the AEC). The Bowden railway station is located within a minute's walk from the main entrance of the AEC. Ticketing All tickets for concerts or events at the Adelaide Entertainment Centre can be purchased through Ticketek by phone or online.Phone: 132 849 Online: www.ticketek.com.au See also Adelaide concert venues include: * Adelaide Festival Centre * Adelaide Oval * Adelaide Showgrounds * Football Park * Memorial Drive Park * Thebarton Theatre * Titanium Security Arena References External links * Category:Adelaide 36ers Category:Adelaide Thunderbirds Category:1991 establishments in Australia Category:Sports venues in Adelaide Category:Sports venues completed in 1991 Category:Music venues in Australia Category:Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia Category:National Basketball League (Australia) venues Category:Netball venues in Australia Category:Modernist architecture in Australia Category:Boxing venues in Australia |logo_image = |logo_caption = |image = Sydney Entertainment Center.jpg |image_size = 250px |image_alt = |caption = Exterior view of the venue (c.2015) |address = 35 Harbour St Sydney NSW 2000 Australia |location = Haymarket |coordinates = |type = |genre = |broke_ground = July 1979 |built = |opened = 1 May 1983 |renovated = |expanded = |closed = 20 December 2015 |demolished = January 2016 |owner = SHFA |operator = AEG Ogden |surface = |scoreboard = |production = |cost = $42 million ($ }} in dollars ) |architect = Edwards, Madigan, Torzillo and Briggs |project_manager = |structural engineer = |services engineer = |general_contractor = |main_contractors = John Holland Group |seating_type = |capacity = |10,517 }} |suites = |record_attendance = |dimensions = |field_shape = |acreage = |volume = |tenants = Sydney Kings Sydney Uni Flames |embedded = |website = |publictransit = }} Sydney Entertainment Centre (later known as Qantas Credit Union Arena) was a multi-purpose arena located in Haymarket, Sydney, Australia. It opened in May 1983, to replace Sydney Stadium, which had been demolished in 1970 to make way for the Eastern Suburbs railway line. The centre was owned by the Sydney Harbour Foreshore Authority, which administered the neighbouring Darling Harbour area, and managed under a lease. It was one of Sydney's larger concert venues, licensed to accommodate over 13,000 people as a conventional theatre or 8,000 as a theatre-in-the-round. It was the largest permanent concert venue in Sydney until 1999, when the Sydney Super Dome opened at Sydney Olympic Park. The venue averaged attendances of 1 million people each year and hosted concerts, family shows, sporting events and corporate events. It was demolished in January 2016. Notable events In December 1983, Cold Chisel played its final Last Stand concert.Cold Chisel planning to re-form for another Last Stand in Sydney ABC News 8 September 2014 In April 1984 Linda Ronstadt and The Nelson Riddle Orchestra performed What’s New In April 1985, Queen performed four shows as part of The Works Tour. On 13 July 1985, the Oz for Africa concert was held. It was broadcast locally and internationally as part of the worldwide Live Aid performances to raise money for famine relief in Africa. 17 bands performed including INXS, Little River Band, Mental As Anything, Men at Work, The Angels, Australian Crawl, Dragon, Mondo Rock, Models and Renée Geyer. Elton John has played numerous concerts there over the years, including eight dates in 1986 with an orchestra at Haymarket Arena. The latter shows were the last he performed prior to throat surgery. He has played 46 shows at the venue and was final artist to perform at the venue before its demolition in December 2015. John Farnham finished his run of a record 76 concerts at the venue over three decades with a farewell gig 16 December 2015. He joked he got to take home the 6-foot entrance sign to the green room, dubbed 'The Farnham Room'. The Wiggles gave 84 performances at the venue, including the classic lineup's final show on 23 December 2012. In 1986, Dire Straits finished its 1985–86 world tour by playing 21 consecutive shows at the venue. Also in 1986, Elton John performed the last leg of his Tour De Force with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra at the venue, playing 12 shows. Part of the last show, (performed on 14 December) was to be made into his next album, Live in Australia with the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra. Genesis played nine dates at the 1986 leg of the Invisible Touch Tour (25–27 November and 15–20 December). Some of the songs were performed with an Australian string section. Archives 2 – disc 2 holds a version of "Your Own Special Way" recorded at SEC. British pop/rock duo Eurythmics filmed "Eurythmics Live" during their Revenge Tour at Sydney Entertainment Centre in Sydney, Australia on 14 February 1987. Billy Idol performed here in September 1987 as part of The Whiplash Smile Australasian Tour. David Bowie recorded his performances on 7 and 9 November 1987 from his worldwide Glass Spider Tour for release on video and CD at the Entertainment Centre. On 16 and 17 November 1990 Eric Clapton two sold-out concerts in front of 26,500 people during his Journeyman World Tour. On 12 March 1994 Depeche Mode performed their last show from the Australian Exotic Tour/Summer Tour '94, as of 2015, it has been their last concert in the country. Janet Jackson performed on 10, 11, 12 and 15 February 1995 for her Janet World Tour, and again on 16 December 1998 for her The Velvet Rope Tour. American rock band Pearl Jam played two nights in 1995 (10–11 March) during the Vitalogy Tour, three nights (9, 11, 12 March 1998) during the Yield Tour and another three nights (11, 13, 14 February 2003) at the venue during the Riot Act Tour. Two of The Beatles have performed at the venue, Paul McCartney for three sellout shows in March 1993, and George Harrison made a surprise appearance at a Deep Purple concert in 1984. Deep Purple would continue to return to the venue during the late 90s, and early 2000s up until 2004 on the Bananas and Rapture of the Deep tour, but would later return as they kicked off their 2010 World Tour on 28 April and early Now What?! World Tour of 2013 on 2 March. US Rockers Journey supported them marking their first tour of Australia of that year also. Gloria Estefan performed 4 shows in November 1991 for her Into The Light World Tour and on 10, 12 and 13 April 1997 for her Evolution World Tour. Mariah Carey performed on 2 and 6 February 1998, for her Butterfly World Tour, a one off concert in January 2013, and again on 10 November 2014 for The Elusive Chanteuse Show. Shania Twain performed there on 12 and 13 February 1999, for her Come On Over Tour. The cream of Australian music, almost every major music act of the time, including INXS, The Angels, The Divinyls, Dragon, The Saints and Roger Waters performed two shows during his In The Flesh Tour on 5, and 6 April 2002. On 28 July 2004 The Who performed their first concert in Australia since 1968. Cher performed three shows during her Living Proof: The Farewell Tour on 3, 4 and 7 March 2005. Kylie Minogue has played 25 concerts there, she finished her On A Night Like This Tour, after playing 11 nights there and kicked off her Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour in November 2006. On 20 March 2015, Minogue performed as part of her Kiss Me Once Tour. Pop rock superstar P!nk performed (a then record-breaking) seven shows there during her 2007 I'm Not Dead Tour. In 2009, with her Funhouse Tour, in support of the number one album, she played a record 12 shows. She recorded her current live DVD at the SEC. It also hosted international circuses and shows, such as Disney on Ice and Hugh Jackman's The Boy from Oz. Billy Thorpe's (Billy Thorpe & the Aztecs) Memorial Service was held here on 4 March 2007. A crowd of 7000 family, friends and fans gathered to hear Speeches and bittersweet yarns from the musician's friends and musical tributes came from Max Merritt, with a rendition of Slipping Away from Me and Olivia Newton-John with Over the Rainbow. It was used annually for the Schools Spectacular, which features over 3,000 young performers from across NSW as well as the Rock Eisteddfod Challenge. Asian pop legend, "God of Songs" Jacky Cheung on 1 October 2011, as part of his Jacky Cheung 1/2 Century World Tour. In 2011 and 2012, it played host to the Sydney judges' audition stages of the Seven Network singer search programme ''The X Factor''. In June 2013, the venue was host to four sold out performances of the Andrew Lloyd Webber Rock opera Jesus Christ Superstar. In December 2013, the Centre was to host a Bon Jovi concert. It was the band's first show in the Sydney Entertainment Centre after many stadium concerts across Australia. In January 2014, Canadian indie rock band Arcade Fire performed the second headline show of its Reflektor world tour at the venue to a sell-out audience. On 8 March 2014, American pop star Bruno Mars performed at the venue in front of a sold out crowd for his Moonshine Jungle Tour. On 12 and 13 September 2014, American rapper Kanye West performed at the venue for his The Yeezus Tour. During November 2014 David Attenborough hosted The Third Dimension; which was an intimate talk show featuring his shows from early to present in 3D for the first time. Audience were provided with special 3D Glasses, presented by Ray Martin On 14 February 2015, Laura Pausini made her first visit to Australia with The Greatest Hits World Tour. Roxette would perform what would be known as their final performance in Sydney on 27 February 2015, weeks before lead singer Marie Fredriksson announced she would retire from touring due to her ongoing illnesses, abruptly ending their 30th anniversary XXX World Tour. Sporting events As a sporting venue, the SEC was best known as the home venue of the Sydney Kings who play in the National Basketball League (NBL) over 3 stints. The Kings moved from the smaller (5,006 capacity) State Sports Centre in Homebush in 1990 and remained until moving to the Super Dome in 1999. The Kings then returned to the SEC in 2002 and would enjoy immediate success winning the NBL championship in 2002–03, 2003–04 and 2004–05. The team remained until 2008 when they folded due to financial difficulties, but when the club returned to the NBL in 2010 they again made the SEC their home which lasted until the centre's closing in 2015. In 1995, the Entertainment Centre hosted Game 4 of a 5-game international basketball series between the Australian Boomers and the Magic Johnson All-Stars in front of a sellout crowd of almost 12,000 fans. Despite the All-Stars being a collection of former NBA players, and with Magic Johnson not playing due to a calf injury, the crowd was actually behind the All-Stars on the night. They were treated to a game that went into overtime with the All-Stars keeping their unbeaten record intact with a 97–94 win. Before the game Magic Johnson apologised to the fans from centre court for not being able to play and called the SEC "A good sized gym that they can be proud of".1995 Australian Boomers vs Magic Johnson's All Stars - Sydney Other sports such as boxing, professional wrestling, tennis and indoor motor-cross have also been held. Australian boxer Jeff Fenech won a number of World title matches at the centre during the 1980s,The Will of the Marrickville Mauler Boxing.com 24 February 2015 While in July 2011, the IBO Cruiser-weight title match between Antonio Tarver and Danny Green took place at the SEC. The SEC hosted the 1991 World Netball Championships, as well as games during the 1994 FIBA Women's World Championship including all Finals games and 3rd place playoff game. 1994 FIBA World Championship for Women In the 2000 Summer Olympics, the SEC was the venue for volleyball.2000 Summer Olympics official report. Volume 1. p. 384. Closure As part of a redevelopment of the Darling Harbour precinct, the Sydney Entertainment Centre was demolished in early 2016. The Darling Square residential development replaced the Centre. Replacement facilities were built closer towards the harbour surrounding the Darling Quarter and contains a larger theatre with a seating capacity of 8,000, an exhibition centre and convention centre that is expected to be the largest in the world. The opening of the new facilities occurred in late 2016. It was originally to be demolished in 2013, along with the surrounding buildings, but was granted a reprieve.History Qantas Credit Union Arena The final concerts were played by Cold Chisel and Elton John on the weekend of 18/19 December 2015. Demolition began in January 2016 and was replaced as an inner city venue by the nearby 9,000-seat International Convention Centre Sydney Theatre, as part of a $3 billion redevelopment of Darling Harbour. References External links * * Category:Event venues established in 1983 Category:1983 establishments in Australia Category:Sports venues in Sydney Category:Music venues in Sydney Category:Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia Category:Defunct basketball venues in Australia Category:Defunct National Basketball League (Australia) venues Category:Tennis venues in Australia Category:Boxing venues in Australia Category:Volleyball venues in Australia Category:Olympic volleyball venues Category:Venues of the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Sydney Kings Category:Sydney Uni Flames Category:2015 disestablishments in Australia Category:Sports venues demolished in 2016 Category:Haymarket, New South Wales | broke_ground = 1985 | opened = | builder = Watpac | closed = | demolished = | owner = Stadiums Queensland | operator = AEG Ogden | surface = | construction_cost = A$71 million in 2018 dollars )}} | architect = | former_names = | tenants = Brisbane Bullets Queensland Firebirds | seating_capacity = 13,601 | website = |}} The Brisbane Entertainment Centre is a multi-purpose arena located in the Brisbane suburb of Boondall, Queensland, Australia. The centre is managed by AEG Ogden. The arena has an array of seating plans which facilitate the comfort of its users, subject to performance. Specific seating plans are usually allocated, depending on the performance and the size of its audience. The general seating arrangements are end stage mode, "in the round" and intimate mode, which only uses half of the arena. The centre also houses a sporting complex and small function rooms which are available to hire for wedding reception and business functions. The centre's large audience capacity is mostly used for the staging of concerts and musical theatre shows, including Whitney Houston’s Nothing But Love World Tour, One Direction's Take Me Home Tour, Taylor Swift's Fearless and Speak Now Tours, Shawn Mendes' Illuminate World Tour, Grease, Beauty and the Beast, and The Man from Snowy River: Arena Spectacular. It has also staged ice-skating shows, including Disney On Ice. The Entertainment Centre was also the filming venue for the original Australian series of Gladiators from 1995 to 1997. Location Located in Boondall, just off the Gateway Motorway, patrons can catch a Queensland Rail City network service to Boondall railway station, on the Shorncliffe railway line, or travel by taxi. There are 4,000 car parking spaces. Buses do not run to the centre even on event nights. Venue layout The centre has 11,000 tiered seats and a maximum concert capacity of 13,601 making it the largest indoor live entertainment arena in Brisbane and the second largest permanent indoor arena in Australia behind only the 21,000 capacity Sydney Super Dome (it is smaller than the 14,820 seat Rod Laver Arena and the 14,856 seat Perth Arena, though both of those venues have a retractable roof). It cost $71 million to construct. Sports Brisbane Bullets From 1986–1997 the BEC was home to former NBL team the Brisbane Bullets. The Bullets won the 1987 NBL championship against the Perth Wildcats, and secured their second NBL championship at this venue as they completed a two-game sweep of the Wildcats 2-0 after winning the first game which was played at the Perth Superdome.National Basketball League: 1987 . Retrieved on 22 March 2012. In 1987, the Brisbane Bullets won their second NBL championship and their first at the Entertainment Centre with a 2-0 series win over the Perth Wildcats (the Bullets previous championship win in 1985 was at the Sleeman Sports Centre). In 1990 the Brisbane Bullets hosted games 2 and 3 of the National Basketball League Grand Final series against the Perth Wildcats, setting a new NBL attendance record for the time in Australia of 13,221 for game 2. In 2007, the Brisbane Bullets won their third and last NBL championship when they defeated the Melbourne Tigers 3-1 in their best of five game series. The Entertainment Centre was used due to a date clash with the Bullets then home, the Brisbane Convention & Exhibition Centre. The Brisbane Bullets returned to the NBL in 2016–17 and will again play some games at the Brisbane Entertainment Centre.Brisbane Bullets vs Adelaide 36ers highlights - 2016 Queensland Firebirds The venue was the main home court for netball side the Queensland Firebirds, who won premierships in the ANZ Championship at the venue in 2015 and 2016. In 2019, the club moved all of their home matches to the newly constructed venue dedicated to netball, Brisbane Arena. Notable events The opening event for the centre was on Thursday 20 February 1986, featuring World Champion, British ice skaters, Torvill and Dean. Ticket prices were Adults $22.90 and Juniors $15.90 , Retrieved on 9 July 2013 *In 1987, Michael Jackson performed during his Bad Tour for two sold out shows on 27 and 28 November. On the 28th, Stevie Wonder appeared on stage and sang with Jackson. *On 19 November later that year, Eric Clapton played a sold-out concert at the venue during his Journeyman World Tour in front of 14,500 people. *On 2-4 October 1989, U2 performed at this venue during their Love Comes to Town Tour. *On 31 January 1998, Mariah Carey held a concert as part of Butterfly World Tour. *On 28 February 2007, Irish vocal pop band Westlife held a concert for The Love Tour supporting their album The Love Album. *In 1995, Pearl Jam performed two concerts at the venue, as they would again in 1998, 2003 & 2006. *On 4 February 2010, Taylor Swift performed in Brisbane for the first time to 11,334 people. She made an income of $956,505. *On 22 February 2010, the singer Whitney Houston performed her Nothing But Love World Tour to promo her new CD titled I Look To You *Lady Gaga performed at the arena as part of her Monster Ball Tour on 26-27 March 2010. *Katy Perry performed at the arena as part of her California Dreams Tour on 5 May 2011, later also in 2014 and 2018. *On 6 and 7 March 2012, Taylor Swift performed her Speak Now World Tour. She made an income of $2,416,030 with the attendance of 19,870 people. *On 19–21 October 2013, One Direction performed for the first time at this venue during the Take Me Home Tour, with the attendance of 30,831 over the course of 3 nights reeling in a revenue of $2,729,520. *On 16 and 17 March 2016, Madonna performed at the arena as part of her Rebel Heart Tour. The second show gained international attention when the singer accidentally exposed the breast of a 17-year-old woman on stage by pulling down her top; Madonna had jokingly responded "Oh sorry, sexual harassment". The incident caused controversy though several publications, where members of the public took to social media to label the incident as an assault. Despite this, the 17-year-old woman, who was identified as Josephine Georgiou, defended the singer by stating it was "the best time of my life". In spite of having been approached by lawyers offering to represent her, Georgiou also refused to launch legal action against the singer. *On 25 April 2016, pioneering heavy metal band Black Sabbath performed their final Australian show at this arena. Supporting act was Rival Sons. *On 28 July 2017 Little Mix performed at this arena as a part of The Glory Days Tour. *On 12 September 2017, Ariana Grande performed at this arena for the first time as part of the Dangerous Woman Tour. *On 29 November 2017, Shawn Mendes performed for a first time at this arena as a part of Illuminate World Tour. *On 28 April 2018, Harry Styles performed for a first time at this arena as part of the Harry Styles: Live on Tour. *On 3 June 2018, Niall Horan performed for a first time at this arena as a part of Flicker World Tour. *On 30 and 31 July 2018 Céline Dion performed at this arena as a part of Celine Dion Live 2018. This will be the first show of Dion since Taking Chances World Tour in 10 years. *On 28 and 29 September 2018 Cher performed at this arena as part of the Here We Go Again Tour. *On 5 and 6 December 2018 Shania Twain performed at this arena as a part of Now Tour. This was the first show of Twain since Come On Over Tour in 19 years. *On 6 November 2019 Shawn Mendes performed in this arena for the second time as a part of Shawn Mendes: The Tour See also *Popular entertainment in Brisbane References External links * *Information about the BEC by the Queensland Government Category:Music venues in Australia Category:Netball venues in Australia Category:Brisbane Bullets Category:Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia Category:Tourist attractions in Brisbane Category:Music venues completed in 1986 Category:Sports venues completed in 1986 Category:Boxing venues in Australia Category:Sports venues in Brisbane Category:1986 establishments in Australia Category:Boondall, Queensland | broke_ground = 1991 | built = | opened = Nick Greiner, Premier of New South Wales | owner = Venues NSW | operator = AEG Ogden | scoreboard = | cost = in 2016 dollars )}} | architect = | project_manager = | structural engineer = | services engineer = | general_contractor = | main_contractors = | capacity = 7,528 Basketball / Netball: 4,658 | record_attendance = | dimensions = | tenants = Newcastle Falcons (NBL) (1992-1999) Hunter Jaegers (CBT) (1997-2008) Hunter Pirates (NBL) (2003-2006) | website = | publictransit = }} Newcastle Entertainment Centre is a multi-purpose Australian arena within the Newcastle Showgrounds. It was opened in 1992 at a cost of . The centre's original tenant was the Newcastle Falcons NBL team who moved to the new venue in 1992 from their previous home at the Broadmeadow Basketball Stadium. After the Falcons folded at the end of the 1999 season its only tenant was the Hunter Jaegers netball team who played in the Commonwealth Bank Trophy. The Jaegers played in the centre from 1997 until 2008. From 2003 the NEC served as the home court for another NBL team, the Hunter Pirates (formerly the Canberra Cannons before the team was moved to Singapore to become the Singapore Slingers after the 2005-06 NBL season). The Newcastle Showgrounds themselves also housed the early Newcastle Rebels back in 1908-1909. This rugby league franchise played two seasons in the New South Wales Rugby League premiership. The Entertainment Centre is renowned for being one of Australia's most flexible multi-purpose stadiums, able to accommodate sports events, various performances and expos. The Newcastle Show uses the Centre for various displays and the showbag area. The stadium has also played host to some of Kostya Tszyu's early fights as an Australian-based fighter. The venue has a listed seating capacity of 4,658, but it can host anywhere between 2,000 and 7,528 for various events. The stadium is air-conditioned (installed as a requirement of the NBL when it moved to playing in the summer), equipped with top-grade lights, and also has scoreboards used for basketball and netball games. The venue is owned by Venues NSW and operated by AEG Ogden. Purpose The Newcastle Entertainment Centre was built as a multi-purpose facility to host concerts, sporting events, exhibitions and functions. Modes Concert The Centre has the following capacities in its different concert modes: * General Admission mode - up to 7,528 patrons * End Stage mode - up to 6,193 patrons seated * Reduced mode - variable between 2,500 and 7,528 patrons Curtaining allows the adapting of the venues to suit more intimate modes for performers. Sports The Centre has hosted numerous basketball, netball, boxing, bull riding, ice staking and tennis events. In sports mode, the Centre can accommodate between 2,000 and 5,000 patrons. When Newcastle's team competed in the NSWRFL Premiership in 1908 and 1909, the Newcastle Showground was used as the team's home ground. The Newcastle Showground has also been home to Motorcycle speedway on and off since 1926, including hosting the first five recognised Australian Solo Championships.Australian Solo Championship Honour Board The showground speedway also hosted the Australian Sidecar Speedway Championship in 2010.Australian Sidecar Championship Honour Board Originally a ½ mile ( ) track, its length has been reduced in recent years by about half. Exhibition The seating in the venue is fully retractable providing 4,100 square metres of clear span exhibition space. Function The Centre is able to host functions catering up to 2,000 guests. References External links * Category:Defunct National Basketball League (Australia) venues Category:Netball venues in Australia Category:Newcastle, New South Wales Category:Newcastle Falcons (basketball) Category:Music venues in Australia Category:Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia Category:Boxing venues in Australia Category:Sports venues in New South Wales Category:Sports venues completed in 1992 Category:New South Wales Swifts | opened = 5 September 1998 | owner = Wollongong Sportsground Trust, Pty Ltd. | surface = Customisable | seating_capacity = Basketball: 6,000http://www.wec.org.au/hiring_wec.htm Concerts: 5,000 Reduced mode: 1,000-3,000 | record_attendance = 5,839 – 18 February 2005, Wollongong Hawks vs Sydney Kings NBL | architect = NSW Government Architect | tenants = Illawarra Hawks (NBL) (1998–present) |}} WIN Entertainment Centre (formally Wollongong Entertainment Centre and commonly WEC) is a multi-purpose indoor arena, located in Wollongong, New South Wales, Australia. The WEC opened on 5 September 1998 with a concert by Bob Dylan and Patti Smith; 4,935 people attended the event. Dylan performed at the venue again in 2011 performing to a crowd of 3,214 people. The arena is 3 minutes walk from the city centre and has hosted a variety of events including Federation Cup tennis, world championship boxing and international musical acts. Every year the WIN Entertainment Centre holds the Wakakirri Story Dance Wollongong heat, Southern Stars and also a variety of concerts and expos. The building was designed by the New South Wales Government Architect. Sporting events The venue is the home of the Illawarra Hawks who play in the Australasian-based National Basketball League (NBL). During Hawks games it is referred to as "The Sandpit" in reference to being next to the beach. It is also a play on name of the Hawks former home, the Beaton Park Stadium, which was commonly known as "The Snakepit". The Hawks, known from 1979 to 1998 as the Illawarra Hawks, are the only original club left in the NBL. The record attendance for an event at the WIN Centre is 5,839, set on 18 February 2005, when the Hawks played their regular season finale against the Sydney Kings. Naming rights The naming rights to both facilities are owned by WIN Corporation, a Wollongong-based media company which owns the television network, WIN. References External links *WEC Official Website *Austadiums.com - WIN Entertainment Centre Category:National Basketball League (Australia) venues Category:Music venues in Australia Category:Multi-purpose stadiums in Australia Category:Sport in Wollongong Category:Illawarra Hawks Category:Sports venues in New South Wales Category:Buildings and structures in Wollongong Category:Sports venues completed in 1998